There are a number of different types of garment hangers that are used to hold a number of different articles of clothing or other types of articles, such as linens or other household fabrics. Typically, garment hangers are either formed of a plastic material or a metal material or a combination thereof. Not only do garment hangers come in a variety of different sizes but they also come in a number of different styles that have different types of constructions to accommodate different articles that are carried by the hangers.
For example, one type of garment hanger construction is designed to secure knitwear, blouses, slips, strapped garments, including dresses and lingerie. Another type of garment hanger construction is designed to also secure blouses, dresses and other light garments, while another type of garment hanger is designed to secure heavier knitwear, blouses, pants and light weight pant suits. Yet another type of garment hanger is designed to secure coats, jackets and outerwear. The foregoing types of garment hangers can be generally classified as being top garment hangers, while another class of garment hangers is pant hangers, which are those hangers that are designed to secure pants, skirts, and other outfits together. Often times, pant hangers incorporate some type of clamp mechanism to securely grasp and hold the articles of clothing. One will appreciate that there are even more types of garment hangers (e.g., bra/panty hanger) that are intended for particular applications.
One accessory that is often used with a hanger is a size indicator that typically is a small plastic part that attaches to the body of the hanger and has indicia formed thereon that indicates the size or some other identifying mark of the article of clothing that is being held on the hanger. The size indicator can either take the form of a side sizer, where the clip (sizer) attached to the side of a hook member or a top sizer, where the clip attaches more to the top of the hook member.
Conventional top sizer clips are most times custom designed for a specific type or style of hanger (i.e., a matching hanger) and therefore, when they are used with other hangers, the clips tend not to be secured to the hanger but instead either are too small so that they can not be received on the base structure or they are too large and therefore, they wobble on the base structure and can easily become disengaged and fall off the hanger. By not having a secure attachment between the clip and the hanger, the size indicators do not perform their full intended function and instead can easily become misplaced and replacement thereof can result in the wrong size indicator being placed on the hanger which in turn can result in the wrong article of clothing being selected by a consumer or if no size indicator is present, the consumer may rummage through the clothing and leave an untidy display in order to find the proper size.
However, there are certain instances, when it is desirable to have the ability to remove the top sizer clip from the hanger after it has been securely attached thereto. For example, the top sizer clips are reusable and therefore, they can be removed from one hanger and placed on another hanger. The ability to remove and reuse the top sizer clips reduces cost and reduces waste. However, as mentioned above, the top sizer clip should not be easily removable since this is undesirable and therefore, there is a need for a garment hanger/top sizer combination where the top sizer can be selectively removed.